User talk:Colagada
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Find the Beetles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 21:14, May 29, 2010 Cyclops Minions Reply First I would like to say that I had no intention of taking your contribution away from you. Our goal is to improve the wiki. In order to do that in this case I needed to make a category, which meant that I needed to remove the old page. I am sorry that you feel like I tried to take away your work. Feel free to edit this new page in anyway (as long as it's needed). - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 14:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Cyclops Minions after thought. Hey, look I'm sorry for how I put it on Potroast's talk page this morning. I was sort of mad because you thought you could go over my head. I'm sure you haven't been here long enough to understand how it works (that me and the admins are not here to make people's lives harder). Now that I have had time to calm down and think clearly I want to explain what has occurred a little better. *First event: I decided to fix all of the Cyclops Minions. So I created a new Category (which doesn't show up when searched for unless you put the Category: tag first in the search box) and then separate pages for each of the Minions. *Second event: I deleted the old page because we have enough unused pages on this wiki as it is now. Unfortunately this will cause the history to be deleted and removes edits from peoples contributions (I can not help this, it's not me it's the software, I would change it if I could). I also agree that deleting removes the contributions is not right too but like I said I can't help that. I could not simply move the page because I was making a category and the software doesn't allow me to rename a page with the Category: tag. Which means that I had no choice but make a new page and delete the old one. *Third event: Due to some things I had going on at home I didn't have time to change the spell's link to the new page. I had planed on doing it at a later time. *Fourth event: During this time (when the spell page had not been updated), you had seen that I deleted the old page. Instead of asking me why I did, you went on created a new one. *Fifth event: After I returned I saw that you had created a new page. Since this page was not needed it is policy to delete it, I did. Once again unfortunately this causes the contributor to lose their contributions. Once it was deleted I fixed the link to point to the new category that I had made earlier. *Sixth event: You saw that I deleted your page and then made the assumption that I simply wanted to "steal" your work. You then complained about it to not only me but Potroast as well hoping that he would do something about my apparent mutiny. *Seventh event: I had a long night and was sleeping in this morning but was woke up to assist with some other family related business. When I had checked the wiki I seen that you had made a comment on my talk page. I was not upset by that initial comment and begin to try and explain on your talk page why I did it. *Eighth event: While I was making this reply you decided to complain about me to Potroast. *Ninth event: When I saw that you tried to go over my head, I become infuriated. I was still a little sleepy at the time and I wasn't thinking very clearly. I left some harsh words as a reply. In conclusion, I would like to apologize for said "harsh words" and I hope you understand why I deleted your page. It was not because I wanted to steal info. I have nearly 2,000 edits and I did not get there from taking other peoples work. Please understand that it was nothing against you and I'm very sorry that the software is designed to remove contributions when the page is deleted. You should contact Wikia if you want to see about having that fixed. Thanks for taking the time to read this post. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 00:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply I don't have the time to learn every indiosyncracy of this wiki, so that I can figure out exactly what's going on. I saw an empty page. I filled in the page with the correct data. The next day, I see my data presented almost verbatim, in a slightly different form, without my contribution noted. Yes, I'm going to get upset when something like this happens. I don't have all the thousands of hours of expertise you do, because I don't live here 24/7. I don't know how to do advanced searches on history or whatever else it is you're talking about. Apparently, you don't understand that, because you went postal on me on the other page. Apology or not, that's very egocentric and immature---hardly the traits an administrator should have. I'll make it simple and go back to lurking, because frankly, I have better things to do with my time than waste it.Colagada 02:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC)